Elena's Journey to Skull Island
by laze jovanov
Summary: Elena goes on a voyage to the mysterious island known as 'Skull Island',but what she will find there,will change her life forever.


**This story is an honor to my good friends "Japan Boy","DJ Rodriguez" and "Machine Dragon Nero" and it is THEY to thank for inspiring me to do this story.**

* * *

Several years had passed since The Princess Elena has been freed from the amulet by Sofia and took back her kingdom Avalor !

...

 **Avalor**

The eldest sibling and the Princess of the Kingdom, Princess Elena was walking down the hallway with her younger sibling Princess Isabel.

"So Elena" Isabel began "You never told me,what was it like being in that Amulate ?"

"Ummm...well it's a bit complicated to explain" Elena said trying as hard as she could to explain her feeling to her younger sister "But it felt like time within it was excellerating, like a years outside are hours within."

"Really ?" Isabelle asked intrigued

"That's adleast how I felt like." Elena said

Then suddenly a royal guard came to them

"Princess Elena and Princess Isabelle." The guard said politely "We have guest who would like to see you."

"A guest ?" Princess Elena asked in surprise "Well,it must be important then,c'mon Isabel"

With that the royal sisters quickly went in the throne room

...

 **Throne Room**

After some time the two royal sisters arrived in the throne room and there they met the stranger sitting with their grandparents. The man appeared to be 54 years old,he had short black hair and mustache to mach,he was dressed very similarly to royalty. He was drinking tea,he put the cup down once he saw the two Royal Sisters.

"Ahhh...Princess Elena and Princess Isabel !" He said in a polite tone"I was expecting you."

"Yes I know" Elena said "The guards told me. What exactly would you like to discuss with me ?"

"Please have a seat first" He said very politely

Elena and her sisters took their seats

''My name is Istion Menagaze and you see I came here to ask you for a request." He answered

"What kind of a request ?" Isabel asked

"I'm glad you asked,young Isabelle." He once again said in a very polite way "I want your help to go on a voyage with me to an island."

"An island ?" Elena asked a bit confused

"Yes,the island is called 'Skull Island'. " This put some shivers in Elena her young sister" You see,my village is on the north side of your kingdom and it is far away from Avalor. Now it is running desperately low on food and we cannot grow any fruits or vegetables on our farm lands and our farm cows are unable to milk and our chickens cannot lay eggs for some reason. The island holds all kinds of delicious fruits that we need to keep our village alive. I humbly ask you to help me on my journey to find this special fruit and the reason why I am requesting you're presence is because,this island is said to be the home of many vicious creatures and I have no way to defend myself,my village does not have any weapons due to the fact that we are very peaceful people."

Elena being the Princess of Avalor she was would never let poor innocent people starve.

"Alright,I'm going." Elena said her family however were not as sure as she was

"Elena...not to say that the village is not important,but are you a bit concerned about the dangers of this island ?" Her Grandfather asked worried

"We don't want the village to starve but we also fear you're safety as well." Her Grandmother protested

"I know,but as the future Queen of Avalor it is my duty to help those in it's been quite while since the last adventure I had" Elena said with confidence

Their grandparents looked at one another worried before turning back to Elena

"Please Elena,we just don't want to lose you again." Her Grandmother said extremely worried

"Elena,can I come with you ?" Isabel pleaded "It really sounds like and adventure for me as well !"

Elena gently petted her younger sisters on the head before kneeling down to her eye level

"That's very brave and courageous of you Isabelle and I cannot say how proud I am of you" Elena said smiling "But I think you should let me do this one,after all it does sound kind of dangerous."

"But I've faced danger before" Isabelle protested

"I know,but I'm just scared of losing you again too." Elena pleaded with her sisters

"Alright,I'll stay." Isabelle sighed in disappointment

"Thanks sis" Elena said happily

 **The Next Day**

Elena was packing up,she took her Scepter of Avalor just in case. The Royal Guard of Avalor Gabe has also asked come on this Voyage to serve as Elena's bodyguard along with a few men of Istion's.

"Elena please be very careful" Her Grandmother pleaded

"Don't worry Grandma,I'll be fine with a magical Scepter and a bodyguard,what could go wrong ?" Elena asked with confidence

And with that the ship began to sail away from the Kingdom of Avalor !

...

Day quickly turned into night as the crew continued their voyage

Elena was leaned at the edge of the ship as she saw the night sky with the stars and moon shining above and the peaceful water below.

"Enjoying the view ?" Gabe asked as he approached Elena

"Yeah,isn't it beautiful ?" Elena asked

"Yeah,it is, think you should have invited the others,they might be pretty jealous of you" Gabe teased

"Very funny." Elena replied with humor "But you know what I do,I do for the best."

"Yes I know"Gabe admitted

"We are almost there !" A crew member shouted as he pointed out at a certain direction,this caused the other crew members including Princess Elena and Gabe to race to the edge of the ship and sure enough the island came into view !

Everyone gasped at the appearance of the island,as it did live up to it's name,the front of it's gigantic boulder was shaped just like the skull of a human !

"Wow,guess they don't call it ''Skull Island'' for nothing,huh ?" Elena asked Gabe in shock

"Yeah..." Gabe responded with equal amount of shock

"Rise the flags !" Istion yelled out as his crew members raised the flags which pulled the ship even faster due to the gusts of winds coming in.

* * *

 **Skull Island**

After some time the ship was finally beached on the shores of Skull Island and the yanker was pulled down to prevent the ship from sailing away. Soon all the crew members came from the ship and on to the sandy beach.

"I just came to this Island and it already gives me the creeps" Elena shivered in fright

"Alright then,we should start,our search but stay close,this island in unpredictable." Istion advised

...

Without much choice the crew members along with Elena and Gabe left the deserted beaches and went into the the deep and lush jungle of Skull Island !

Istion used his sword to cut vines and other thick plants that were in the way.

...

After 43 minutes,suddenly as if without warning,a great amount of fog appeared,making visibility for the everyone much more difficult if not impossible.

"Ugh,great just what we needed..." Elena commented sarcastically

"Everyone stay close so we don't get lost !" Gabe shouted loudly,quickly all the crew members came even closer. But Elena was not so fortunate as she suddenly tripped down and fell on the ground.

"Ugh !" Elena yelped in pain

At this point the visibility became zero

"Elena where are you ?" Gabe's voice could be heard but Elena could not see or find him anywhere

"I'm here !"Elena yelled out

"Where ? I can't see you ?" Gabe's voice can still be heard from the fog

Elena was very desperate,as she desperatily tried her best to find them but was unable to the she thought of something,her Scepter of Avalor could help her here !

"Glow !" She commanded her Scepter,but to her surprise the Scepter of Avalor remained the same and did nothing "Glow !" Elena called again but it still refused to glow,"Pretty please glow ?" Elena asked again but it still did not respond "Ugh Great..." The Princess sighed "Guess I have to find my own way out of this fog." With that the Princess of Avalor began and tried to find her way out of this thick fog.

The Princess of Avalor tried the best she could to find her way from the group,she kept yelling blindly but there was no response. Elena continued to walk until...she suddenly fell into something muddy,Elena almost immediately hoped it was not what she thought it was...but it turned out to be far worse than she hoped was not,as she tried and struggled to get out she only sank deeper and deeper until she realized what it was...it was Quicksand !

"Oh no !" Elena yelled as half her body was quickly swallowed up by the quicksand "Somebody help me !" She cried out in great fear and desperation,luckily however the fog finally began to clear and she could once again see the jungle clearly,but she was still stuck,Elena then noticed a large vine on the ground nearby,she reached out to grab the vine but it was no use as it was just too far and the fact that the quicksand continued engulfing her did not make it any better. But her struggles ceased when she suddenly felt rustles and branches breaking and trees falling nearby,fearing it is a dangerous creature she tried even harder to get to the vine as the source of the noises increased each passing moment ! "c'mon,c'mon !" Elena tried even harder to reach but she no longer needed to worry about the quicksand...as an enormous furred arm stepped out of the dense jungle and creature unlike anything Elena had ever seen before came into view.

Elena was now looking up at an enormous Silverback Gorilla with shock,fear and disbelief as he emerged from the dense jungle,the gigantic Gorilla was standing up to 26 meters tall and he peered down at the Princess of Avalor as he narrowed his eyes at her and snarled. Elena did not realize it but she was looking directly in the eyes of the King of Skull Island and his name was Kong !

Kong approached Elena and lowered his head to get a better look at her,Elena tried back away as further as she could but the quicksand prevented her from doing so. Then Kong reached out his hand to Elena who could do nothing to stop him despite her struggles,then Kong wrapped his fingers around the Princess' upper body gently before he lifted his arm and pulled her free from the quicksand with no effort whatsoever.

Kong then brought the princess of Avalor close to his face. Elena was still too a terrified to take action for herself.

"Ummm...hey there...big guy." Elena said meekly as she waved at him "Thanks for saving me from that quicksand and all,but could you...um...mabye put me down so I can get to my team and we both pretend this never happened ?"

Kong simply grunted in response before turning around and a proceeding to walk back deeper into the jungle of Skull Island with Elena.

* * *

 **Back in Avalor**

The Grandparents of the Princesses were still extremely worried about their daughter,they wanted nothing more then their daughter to return home safely without any harm. Meanwhile the youngest of the royal family Princess Isabel was still pretty disappointed that she was left behind while her older sister went on and adventure herself.

At this point one of Elena's best friends Naomi arrived into the castle and she had a rather shocked expression on her she opened the door to the room.

"Naomi what's wrong ?" A now concerned Issabel asked

"It's about that village..." Naomi responded with shock making the other look at her in confusion "The village where Istion guy said he lived...I just went there and discovered that everything was healthy !"

"What !" Both the grandparents of the kingdom Avalor exclaimed as they stood up from their chairs

"It true"Naomi confirmed "I just checked and everything was alright they had more than enough vegetables,milk,and eggs to keep the entire village healthy ! But that's not the most shocking part. When I asked them about Istion,they said they never heard or seen him at all and they don't know who he is."

This bit of information sank deep in to the hears of everyone in the room as they could feel as if a heavy object was in their chests and putting pressure.

"Send every ship we have available!" The King of the Avalor suddenly shouted

* * *

 **Skull Island**

The King of the Island,Kong has taken the Princess of Avalor with himself and is now going even deeper into the jungles,brushing aside trees and other plants as he did so. Elena had finally had enough of this and yelled

"Stop !"

This actually caused Kong to stop and look at her in eyes,Kong lifted an eyebrow at her

"Put me down right now !" Elena yelled out in fury at Kong

However Elena's temper might have gotten the better of her,as Kong suddenly brings her closer to his face and snarled at her,his breathing blowing her brown hair quickly returned the fear Elena previously had as she gulped.

"Ummm...please forget anything I said ?" Elena said in fear

The gigantic Silverback then extended the arm he was holding Elena with,before releasing his grip and causing the princess to plummet down screaming

"AAAHHHHHH !"

But instead of hitting the hard ground below Elena was caught by surprise when she actually splashed into a very deep and large pond !The Princess of Avalor quickly swamp up and coughed up water upon and glaring up at Kong,who actually laughed at delight much to her humiliation.

" You think that's funny ?!" Elena snapped

But Kong continued to laugh at her,he found Elena's changing expressions very amusing ! But at this point Elena could not keep her upset expression for long,as she quickly gained a grin on her face and did not know why,but Kong's happy expression seemed to somehow effect her as well.

"Alright maybe it was a little funny." Elena admitted with a giggle as she got out of the pond,her dress and hair were sagging wet

Feeling somewhat responsible Kong gently picked up Elena in his palm and lifted her up,Kong then took a deep breath before releasing it from his mouth, effectively drying Elena up with great gusts of his warm breath.

" A gentleman huh?" Elena teased him a bit,but then she remembered something ! " Hey ! Do you know where there are fruits around here ?"

Kong tilted his head in confusion

" Fruits ?" Elena tried to make him understand what she meant by preforming hand signs of fruits

Kong finally realized what she meant and nodded his head before walking off with Elena.

...

After some time of traveling through the lush jungles of Skull Island,Kong suddenly stopped as he narrowed his eyes around his surrounding.

"What's wrong ?" Elena asked in confusion,but Kong didn't respond,he knew something was not right,slowly Kong began to slowly back up "Can you tell me what's-!"

Elena did not have time to react as suddenly without warning a gigantic theropod dinosaur ,known as Spinodon, bursted from the jungle. Spinodon is an evolved descended of Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus but only much larger in size as it was 38 meters long and 17 meters tall ! It bursted out of the lush jungle,roaring as it lunged itself with it's crocodile-like jaws wide open right at Kong's hand which was holding Elena, but instead of the princess,a large hand met its jaw and slammed it shut, forcing it's head up as aforementioned hand wrapped around it's neck to hold the now-struggling dinosaur back. Kong was holding the ferocious dinosaur with one hand while holding the shocked and terrified Elena in the other. The Spinodon thrashed wildly, trying to move it's head closer to Kong and take a chunk out of him, but Kong's arms were doing their job well to hold it back.

Kong suddenly howled in pain, as a sharp pain shot through Kong's forearm. Deciding that biting wouldn't do, The Spinodon instead reached up and plunged it's claws into the ape's arm Kong's grip slackened and the Spinodon wrenched itself free of Kong's grip.

Kong gently placed Elena down so he could not worry about protecting her during the upcoming battle.

The Spinodon narrowed it's eyes at Kong before looking down at Elena,it knew Elena would make a satisfying meal but it had one major obstacle in it's way. Kong narrowed it's eyes at the evolved Spinosaur . The Spinodon suddenly roared at Kong, who stood up on his hind legs and was now 29 meters in height as he started beating his chest and roaring back at the Spinodon. Seeing this the Spinosaur charged at Kong as he got down an all fours,but Kong delivered a powerful uppercut with both arms to the Spinodon's lower jaw,the force of the impact was so great that it lifted the Spinodon up in an upright position,Kong quickly grabbed the Spinodon by the throat with one hand and one of it's legs with another before he began to push the theropod back several meters and throws it several more meters away !

The Spinodon got up and roared at Kong in fury ! Before charging at him once again,the Spinodon this time aimed it's crocodile like jaws at Kong's throat, but was met when Kong whirled to the side and a large, furry fist slammed itself into the side of Spinodon's head,but the Spinodon ignored the pain and quickly retaliated back with it's crocodile jaws and bit Kong's arm very heard,Kong roared in pain but quickly grabbed the Spinodon's upper jaw,and using his immense strength,Kong pryid it's jaw up before freeing his arm and grabbing the theropod's jaws and shutting them tight with both hands. With growl Kong,while still holding the Spinodon's jaws shut, lifted the 38 meter long Spinodon into the air and with a huff smashed the theropod on the ground very hard !

The Spinodon once again got up,but this time instead of attacking,it simply turned around and began to flee into the lush forest,deciding that it was far too risky to take on Kong as it was. With that Kong stood up on his hind legs and began beating his chest while roaring in victory ! Before going back on his fists and he turned back ,to he now incredibly shocked Elena.

"Well..." Elena began "That was intense,you sure showed him who's boss !" she said jokingly

Kong smiled,glad that she was not afraid of him or looked at him from a different that Kong and Elena resumed their search.

...

"Elena !" Gabe called out but no-one answered back

"Mr Gabe I advised you to calm down and save your energy"Istion told him rather bluntly

"How could I possibly do that,when The Princess of Avalor just got lost ?!" Gabe snapped at him

"Gabe...please calm down,we shall find Princess Elena,one way or another."Istion told him

"Hope,for her sake,you're right." Gabe said as he regained his composure

"And I do hope she brought _'him'_ with her as well."Istion whispered to himself quietly as he moved on

...

Kong was still walking through the lush jungle with Elena sitting on his shoulder as she did began to get quite sleepy and yawned.

"You know it is getting a bit late," Elena said "maybe we should call it a night,and start tomorrow ?"

Kong looked at her and nodded. Kong then grabbed a near by branch filled with gigantic leaves,he mashed the leaves together to create a small bed and placed it on the tall tree nearby. Kong then gently picked up and put Elena on the leaf-made bed before grabbing another leaf and covered Elena's body like a blanket.

"I was right,you really are a gentlemen." Elena teased Kong some more

…

 **The Next Day**

On another beach of Skull Island

The ships of Avalor that had many of their soldiers along with the King Francisco and Queen Luisa and the royal wizard of Avalor Mateo de Alam,Chancellloe Esteban and Member of the Grand Council of Avalor Naomi Turner,have finally arrived to Skull Island as well. The ynkers have been released to stop ships from escaping .

"Just the sight of this island gives me the goose bumps." Naomi said with a hint of fear

"You and me both." Mateo agreed

"King Francisco !" A soldier called out turning everyone's attention back to the ship,and much to their shock they see the youngest daughter Princess Isabel,who had snuck into their ships.

"Isabel what are you doing here ? I thought we told you to stay in Avalor!" King Francisco said clearly disappointed at his daughter

"I know what you said,and I'm sorry,but Elena's my sister,I can't just leave her behind ! And don't worry the Jaquins are guarding Avalor." Isabel explained to them

The King sighed

"Alright,but please stay close." King Francisco said

With that the crew began heading towards the the jungle,but suddenly stopped when they heard movement in the bushes.

"Stay close." King Francisco said as everyone got their swords up and were ready for what comes their way,but to their shock...a middle aged man came out of the appeared to be 48 years old,he was dressed in cloths similar to King Francisco but with bright green in color,he also had a short brown hair.

"Hey ! Greetings everyone !" He said in a very friendly tone "Never thought guests would come here !"

"Um,who are you ?" Naomi asked

"I'm Jellel Measako ! But you can call me Jell." He answered

"Well,Jell..."Mateo began "We are looking for Princess Elena,have you seen her by any chance ?"

"Never heard of her and besides how could I ?I got shipwrecked here for 20 years !"

This took everyone by surprise

"20 years ?" Naomi asked in surprise

"Yup,and we should probably go hiding somewhere else." He said with that he turned around and began walking back to the jungle "I know a place where we could hide."

"Mr Jellel,might I ask why would we go hiding ?" Chancellloe Esteban asked him

At this point Jellel turned around with an extremely serious expression on his face

"Because it's feeding season." He answered

"Feeding season ? For who or what"A confused Princess Isabel asked

"...Monsters..." Jellel quietly said

"Monsters ? What kind of monsters" Mateo asked him with a hint of fear

"Let's hope you don't find out,now come on." The man said as he continued to walk forward towards the Jungle

"Should we trust him ?" Naomi asked

"I don't know,mayey." Mateo guessed

"I say we leave him and go our way to find Elena" Chancellloe Esteban stated

"At the moment we have no choice,he seems to know this island better than anyone,he might just be our hope in finding Elena" King Francisco said

"I agree,we should follow him for now." Queen Luisa agreed with him and with that the royal family and the crew went with Jellel into the lush Jungle of Skull Island

...

After 17 minutes of traveling through the lush Jungle of Skull Island the crew came to the very large swamp of Skull Island

"We should go around the swamp." Jellel said

"Why's that ?" Mateo asked

"Because the swamp is home to several very dangerous predators,despite the fact that it's short cut to the hiding place." Jellel explained

"This is ridiculous !" Chancellloe Esteban finally snapped as went fourth to the swamp and stepped a foot into the murky water

"No wait !" Jellel shouted

"No !" Chancellloe Esteban "I am not falling for the old trick,I know there is no dangerous creature in this swamp and furthermore –AHHHHHHHHH !"

But Chancellloe Esteban never got to finish his statement as a green tentacle suddenly came out of the water and wrapped itself around Chancellloe Esteban's leg and lifted him into the air ! Everyone looked up in shock and horror as they watched more tentacles emerged from the water and wrap Chancellloe Esteban even more,then a parrot like beak emerged from the water snapping wildly as the tentacles began to lower Chancellloe Esteban towards the snapping beak much to his horror !

"Mateo do something !" Naomi snapped

"I'm trying ! " Mateo said as he pointed his tamborita at the tentacles and said "Ti-toa" only for nothing to happen much to his surprise

"What are you doing Mateo,save him !" Naomi said in desperation

"I'm trying !" Mateo said as he tried again but nothing happened

"Hold on !" Jellel said as he grabbed a sword from one of Avalor's soldiers and threw it at one of the tentacles, which impaled the tentacles and causing the owner to roar in pain and throw Chancellloe Esteban aside and into the just as it did that...a 30 meter long Gharial-like creature emerged from the murky water and grabbed the 10 meter long Swamp Squid in it's jaws before splashing and submerging under the water to consume it squid meal !

"Next time please listen." Jellel said as he helped Chancellloe Esteban out of the water

"What was that ?" A shocked Isabel asked

"That was a Swamp Squid,squids that have adapted into living in murky freshwater swamps and the creature that ate it was a Prodon an evolved descended of crocodiles and alligators !" Jellel explained

"I've never seen anything like that in any of my books." Princess Isabel stated

"Hey Jel,why didn't my magic work ?" Mateo asked Jellel in confusion

"Ah that,well you see this island has an ancient dark stone that soaks up magic,similar to like how a sponge soaks up water." Jellel explained much to their shock and surprise of everyone around

"So what you're saying is: as long as we are on the island no magic works ?" Mateo asked in shock

"Pretty much." Jellel said casually

"Okay,this might be a lot tougher than we thought." Naomi commented

...

Kong and Elena were still walking through the lush jungle of Skull Island.

"So..."Elena began "Do you have any relatives ? You know,mother,father,brother ?"

Kong simply gave her a sad look before shaking his head,this took Elena by surprise

"You're all alone ?" Elena asked as she gave Kong a sympathetic look as Kong nodded his head,this was truly sad,as she herself could not imagine how it would have been to lose her entire family including her sister and grandparents. Elena thought of something as she began to sing...

" _I tried to find the feeling,the feeling took me down,_

 _I struggled and I lost the day you saved me !_

 _Now everything has meaning,the meaning gives me hope_

 _I'm watching as I have my hope now !_

 _Everyday I fight these feelings,with you share them !_

 _You can save me everyday !"_

At this point Elena jumped from Kong's shoulder,grabbed a nearby vine and began to swing

" _We should never fight you're feelings !_

 _When our very bones believe them !_

Elena then landed on a very high branch with Kong following her

 _We should never hide our feelings._

 _We have to follow Nature's law !_

 _I'll live with never knowing,_

 _If knowing's gonna change ,_

 _I'll save the feeling growing inside of us._

 _Like a broken record,_

 _Stuck before a song,_

 _A million beggings_

 _None of them the one._

 _Everyday I fight these feelings,with you share them !_

 _You can save me everyday !"_

With that Elena jumped off the branch and landed on Kong's right shoulder

" _We should never fight you're feelings !_

 _When our very bones believe them !_

 _We should never fight our feelings._

 _We have to follow Nature's law !_

 _I see hope and tried to save me,_

 _I you're hand I place my hope,_

 _A soul full of good intentions !_

 _Saving,will you protect me ?_

 _Please save me !_

 _You saved me,and gave me hope_

 _But we will make out alive,and save our lives !"_

At this point Elena began to sing more quietly

" _We should never hide our feelings..._

 _When our very bones believe them..._

 _Well keep them,I know it hurts.._

 _But we will rise !_

 _We should never fight you're feelings !_

 _When our very bones believe them !_

 _We should never hide our feelings !_

 _We have to follow Nature's law..."_

Kong was both impressed and amazed with Elena's singing

"Kong,I'm so glad I found you,or...you found me" Elena giggled while Kong chuckled !

...

Meanwhile in a very dark cave the creatures inside it began to sense that their feeding season is near and one screeched to alert the others about it !

...

The group now came to an open are with green grass,small amount of bushes and a very large lake that had water that was over 85 meters deep.

"We should rest here to regain our energy,the water here is clean and berries grow around the bushes here." Jellel explained to them

"And how do we know there are not creatures in this lake too ?" Chancellloe Esteban asked suspiciously

"I knows this island very well,beside if there was don't you think I would have warned you ?" Jellel asked

"He does have point you know." Mateo said as Chancellloe Esteban sighed

"Very well then,it is settled." King Francisco said "We shall rest here for now."

With that everyone stopped to regain their,strength and stamina they ate some berries and drank some water

"You know this island is like a kingdom." Jellal said "It even has a king too."

"A king ? Who ?" A curious Issabel asked him

"His name...is Kong." Jellel said

"Kong ?" Naomi asked in confusion

"Yes,he is from a race of gigantic creatures that lived on this island" Jellal explained

"Lived ?" Mateo asked in confusion

At this point Jelle's face turned to sadness

"Yes...there was a plague that caused the extinction of Kong's species,Kong was the only one that was immune and thus Kong is now the last of his kind."Jellel said

"That's really sad." Isabel said with sympathy for Kong

"It is"Jellel agreed with her "Kong's a pretty good king though,he's just mostly by himself,except for that one time when a girl came to this island,her name was Iona and she was the closest friend Kong ever had."

"Really what happened to her ?"An eager Naomi asked

Jellel's expression once again turned to that of sadness and this did not go unnoticed

"Don't tell me she..." Naomi could not continue

"She was devoured by one of the creatures of this island,it deeply tore Kong's heart and left him emotionally broken."

Everyone could feel the same way,to lose one's family and race,and after all that to lose a very close friend.

At this point suddenly everyone heard loud noises and trees falling from the deep jungle of Skull Island,this caused everyone to be on guard for whatever it is to come out...but...to their absolute shock,Kong suddenly came out of the jungle and roared with a mighty roar much to the shock of everyone around him,but what shocked everyone the most was who was on Kong's left shoulder...

"Elena !" Isabel said with joy

"Isabel ? Grandma ? Grandpa ? Mateo ? Naomi ?" Elena asked in shock her heart filled with Joy,but the same could not quite be said for Kong as he growled at them "No,no calm down !" Elena yelled out calming the great ape down a bit as he gave her a confused look "Just trust me please,put me down." Without much hesitation Kong gently placed Elena down on the ground

"Elena ! We have been worried sick for you !" Queen Luisa said with joy as she with King Francisco and her younger sister ran off to greet their daughter

"Why ? I wasn't in any kind of trouble...mostly..." Elena said casually

"What is that ?" Naomi asked in amazement as she looked up at the 26 meter tall Gorilla

"That...is Kong..." Jellel answered and received a shocked look from everyone around him

"That is Kong ?!" Naomi exclaimed in pure amazement

The suddenly Jellel's expression turned into a face of shock as well when he saw Princess Elena

"That is Princess Elena ?" Jellel asked,his tone filled with surprise

"Yes why ?" Mateo asked in confusion

However before Jellel could answer,several small and sharp darts shot out from the forest and hit Kong in the back causing him to roar in pain and stand up on his hind legs ! Startling everyone around him with fear and shock.

"Watch out Elena !" King Francisco yelled out as he pulled their daughter away as Kong fell on the ground and unconscious,after that they saw the source and it was Istion and his men with Gabe

"Istion what are you doing ?" Gabe asked in shock but soon found himself as a target for many of Istion's men who had their crossbows pointed at him.

"Just doing what I was trying to do for many years."Istion answered with a sinister smile on his face as some of his men pointed their crossbows at the Royal Family,before Avalor's soldiers charged at them "Ah,ah,would it be wise to come to the rescue in a position like this ?"

Seeing this Avalor's soldiers quickly stopped their attack

"Istion why are you doing this ?" Elena asked him with fury

"Why money of course,I've been hunting this ape ever since I heard about a great amount of money he would make when we bring him to my kingdom" Istion said with pleasure

At this point everyone began to piece everything together especially Jellel !

"You have been using Elena as bait !" Jellel yelled out

This caused the Royal Family to look at him in confusion

"What ?!" Naomi asked in shock

"Princess Elena,looked exactly like Iona,and Istion was using that to his advantage! To lure Kong !" Jellel explained to them

"Kong ?" Elena asked in confusion before turning to the unconscious Kong "So that's his name..."

"You were using our granddaughter as a lure ?" King Francisco asked in fury

"Indeed,and she truly made the perfect bait to lure the beast to me." Istion said smugly

The idea of this person using the tragic loss of a friend and endangering a family member just to get his personal gain,it made Elena's blood boil in fury and her stomach turn.

"And it is a good thing we brought these darts filled with poison that puts the target into a deep sleep coma."Istion said with pleasure

"You must release Kong now ! Before it's too late !" Jellel yelled out

"And lose a great money prize ?" Istion asked "I think not."

"No it's not that ! We must hide it is feeding season and the Wayverns are coming out of their hibernation to feed !" Jellel cried out

"Hmph,I will not be so easily tricked." Istion said,

but this soon changed when a massive shadow flew passed them startling everyone and causing them to look upward into the blue sky,and much to their shock and horror several massive flying reptiles came,and that number was increasing by the moment as more and more Wyverns came,they appeared to be coming from the south side of the Wyvern was 9 meters long and had a 15 meter wingspan and they also had white scales.

"Do you believe me now ?" Jellel asked

"Forget the creatures,just focus on bringing the ape to the ships." Istion called out,but as soon as he did that a Wyvern swooped down and snatched one of his men like and eagle snatching a vole and flying off to devour it's meal ! And that was all it took for his men to abandon their position and started dropping their weapons and cowering in fear,despite Istions's orders to stand their ground "No ! Stop !"

"Hey !"

A voice called causing Istion to turn around and was met with a fist to the face which knocked him on the ground. And that fist belonged to Elena herself !

"That was for Kong !" Elena growled

As Istion got up, a Wyvern swooped down and snatched him as well in it's talons before flying up into the sky,where he was ripped to pieces and devoured alive by the other Wyverns much to the horror of the Royal Family.

"We have to get out of here !" Gabe yelled

"No !" Elena protested much to the confusion of everyone "Not without Kong !"

"Elena !" Queen Luisa tried to protest

"Kong saved my life and I cannot leave him like this !" Elena defended

But as they were doing so another Wyvern came in ! And it was focusing on attacking the Royal Family of Avalor,but when it came close enough,a large furred arm swung around and send the Wyvern crashing on the ground with a smack like how a fly gets when it gets swatted by a fly-swatter ! Then to the surprise of Everyone,Kong awoke and stood up on his hind legs standing a good 29 meter height as he let out a monstrous roar and started beating his chest at the Wyverns.

Everyone looked up in shock and amazement at Kong's sheer size and power ! Kong using his quick reflexes grabbed one Wyvern from the air with his left hand and threw it into another causing both Wyverns to crash on the ground !

"Elena we have to go now !" Gabe exclaimed

"But what about Kong ?" Elena asked very worried

"There's no time !" Chancellloe Esteban exclaimed

"Then maybe you could could you some help"

A very familiar voice called out,turning everyone's attention to the sky and to their shock the three Jaquins: Migs,Luna and Skyler came and landed on the ground

"I thought you were suppose to protect Avalor ?" Issabel asked in confusion

"We were,but we thought you're safety was more important" Skyler said

"Besides we left other Jaquins to protect Avalor in our place !" Luna said

"It wasn't hard finding you thought,the big guy led us here." Migs said as he pointed at Kong who was still battling the swarming Wyverns !

"Okay then we have to go,fast !" Naomi stated

"Wait !"Jellel called out "I have a better idea,if the destroy the dark stone you'll get you're magical powers back !"

"Dark stone what are you talking about ?" Elena asked confused

"I'll explain on the way,I'll lead you to it !" Jellel stated

"Alright then,Kong will keep the Wyverns distracted while Gabe,him and myself,go to this stone !" Elena said

"No Elena ! " King Francisco protested "We lost you twice already !"

"Please Grandfather" Elena pleaded "I owe Kong a lot,if it wasn't for him,I would have been a goner,he saved my life twice ! I owe him that much !"

Her parents shocked by this looked one another before looking back at her

"Very well Elena." King Francisco sighed

"Thank you so much !" Elena said joyfully as she hugged her parents "You go to the ships fast !"

With that they nodded and did as they were told,meanwhile Elena got up on Luna,Gabe got up on Skyler and Jellel got up on Megs as they flew up into the sky !

But as they did so,a Wyvern decided to got after them !

"We got company !" Luna yelled out

"Heads up !" Jellel yelled out

But as it Wyvern came closer,it was smashed and knocked out of the sky with another Wyvern,one which Kong grabbed and threw at.

"Wow,remind me to thank him later !" Luna exclaimed

The Wyverns began to circle Kong in mid air,the gigantic ape narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists. Without warning one of the Wyverns flew behind Kong in an attempt to take him by surprise ,but all it got was Kong's arm smacking it away as Kong turned around and smacked the Wyvern like a fly and send it crashing on the ground ! Kong using is reflexes quickly turned and grabbed two more Wyverns in his hands and smashed them together,hard !

A Wyvern quickly flew in and bit Kong's right shoulder,roaring in pain Kong was quick to retaliate as he grabbed the Wyvern and forcefully smashed on the ground ! Going down on all fours Kong began to run on the ground very fast,before jumping up into the air and smacked another Wyvern out of the sky and on to the ground hard !

...

Elena and the others have finally reached the cave which contained the stone,Jellel explained everything to Elena on their way to the cave.

"Okay,so if we destroy the stone,the magic will return right ?" Elena asked eagerly

"Indeed." Jellel assured her

With that the three Jaquins landed near the cave,and Gabe,Elena and Jellel got off them before racing inside the cave.

...

Once inside,they quickly saw the large stone,it was darker than any normal rock

"That's it,that's the stone !" Jellel exclaimed as he pointed at it

"Well what are we waiting for ?" Elena asked as she and the others took smaller boulders and began to hit the stone,however their efforts were in vain as it refused to break no matter how hard the trio tried !

"This isn't working,we need to try something else." Gabe declared

But as they continued their attempts to get the magic back...they all heard a very loud and unusual roar outside!

"What was that ?" Elena asked in confusion

"That..." Jellel began saying with a shock in his face "...the leader ?"

This earned him a confused look from everyone around him.

"Leader ?" Elena asked in confusion

But before she could answer,the ceiling of the cave began to crack

"Run !" Jellel yelled as all three of them began to flee,before a gigantic taloned foot came down and smashed the dark stone to pieces but at the same time it caused the cave to collapse !

...

Luckily Elena,Gabe and Jellel were able to escape just in time,

"I think we got some more company" Skyler said with fear as he pointed up.

When everyone looked at the direction he was pointing at,their faces turned into that of shock and surprise it was Wyvern,but it wasn't any normal Wyvern...it was HUGE,it was roughly 25 meters tall and 51 meters long,unlike the other smaller Wyverns, it had dark-grey scales and a very long neck with an even longer tail ! The tip of it's tail had a large scythe-like appendage !

"That is one big creature" Gabe commented with shock

"That..."Jellel began saying "is the leader of the Wyverns,he is their king !"

The giant Wyvern turned his attention down to the heroes,to him,all he saw was food.

"He looks hungry." Elena said with fear as she began to back away form the Wyvern

"Then let's not stay for dinner !" Skyler exclaimed

With that the trio got on their Jaquins and flew off into the air,but the giant Wyvern was not letting his prey escape so easily as he opened his enormous wings,he had a 65 meter wingspan and with a flap from them the gigantic reptile took to the sky.

The Jaquins raced as fast as they could ,until they saw the giant Wyvern flying after them

"His gaining on us !" Megs exclaimed

And indeed he was right as the gigantic Wyvern was closing in on them,it opened it's jaws which were filled with razor-sharp knife-like teeth...but before it could bite down on it's prey,a large boulder suddenly shot up and smashed it on the head ! This caused the Wyvern to lose focus and plummet down on the ground and splash into the the large deep lake that was on the grassy plane !

...

The gigantic Wyvern quickly emerged from the water and came on to land before he lets out a roar of frustration,but it's attention was now fixed on the owner who threw the boulder...and it was non other than Kong himself

Kong narrowed his eyes the gigantic Wyvern,the Gigantic Silverback Gorilla and the Gigantic Wyvern eyed each other both waiting for the other to make a stare down however was not going to last for long as the Wyvern suddenly let's out a roar at Kong,Kong was far from impressed by his roar and stood up on his hind legs and started beating his chest while letting out his own roar at the Wyvern.

The Wyvern opened it's wings and to the air and began to fly right at Kong,who got down on all fours and began charging at the Wyvern ! The Wyvern was flying very low to the ground as he charged at two gigantic beasts then clashed with one another !

The Wyvern sank it's claws and teeth into Kong's flesh as he bit Kong's left shoulder,earning a roar from the great silverback,but Kong retaliated with an extremely powerful punch he delivered to the Wyvern's gut,causing the Wyvern to lose a lot of air and release it's grip it had on Kong. Kong then jumped and tackled the Wyvern on the ground,before eventually wrestling it in a semi-headlock. Kong wrapped his left arm around the Wyvern's neck and began to relentlessly punch the Wyvern in the head with his right fist,the Wyvern had it's flexible tail free,and used this to it's advantage when it suddenly plunged the sharp scythe-like appendage into Kong's right leg,as a result freeing itself from Kong's grip and causing him to roar in pain ! The Wyvern tried to take advantage of this and lunged itself at him,only for Kong to surprise it with his quick reflexes and grab it's jaws shut with his hands before slamming the Wyvern's head on the ground !

...

Meanwhile at the beach

The Royal family along with everyone else was prepared to leave

"Look !" Isabel pointed up and just then Elena,Jellel and Gabe came with the three Jaquins

"Elena ! Thank goodness you're safe !" Queen Luisa said happily

"And I think the magic returned,did it ?" Elena asked as she turned to Jellel

"Only one way to find out !" Jellel said

"Look out" Naomi exclaimed when suddenly a Wyvern flew at them,aiming it's talons right at Elena

"Blazes !" Elena shouted as she pointed her staff at the Wyvern,and it quickly shot out a yellow magical beam which hit the Wyvern directly in the chest which knocked it back and out of the sky and on to the ground. Effectively killing it.

"Well,guess that answers,that question" Gabe commented

"Right,Luna let's go back !" Elena said to Luna

"Wait ! Elena where are you going ?" Isabel asked her older sister

Elena simply turned to her with a serious look on her face

"To save Kong..."

With that Luna took off with Elena to where Kong was at !

...

Kong was still locked in a vicious battle with the gigantic Wyvern,as he roared and smashed his fist to the side of the Wyvern's head. The Wyvern quickly turned it's body around and used it's extremely long tail,as a whip, to hit him full in the ribs and knocked him sideways, allowing The Wyvern to turn back around and greet him with a mouthful of teeth,but instead of his neck,Kong put his right arm in the strike zone of the Wyvern as he bit down hard on Kong's arm. Kong endured the pain and grabbed the Wyvern's upper jaw with his left hand before prying them open and finally releases his right arm. Kong quickly grabbed the Wyvern's long neck with his right arm and it's right wing with his left hand and delivered a bite of his own ,with his own powerful jaws, to the Wyvern's shoulder,causing a cry of pain from the giant Wyvern !

Kong then proceeded to grab the Wyvern's neck with both hands before preforming a 'judo' by smashed the gigantic Wyvern on the ground ! The Wyvern's tail suddenly lashed out attempting to slice or stab Kong with it's sharp appendage,Kong quickly ducked down to avoid the Wyvern's sharp tail,Kong backed up a bit as the Wyvern got up and roared with fury at Kong ! The Gorilla returned the favour with a roar of his own ! This time Kong was the first to charge at the gigantic Wyvern but as he did so,the Wyvern used this to it's advantage and opened it's wings and with flap from them it took to the air and just as Kong came close enough it delivered a double kick with it's back legs to Kong's chest knocking 'The Eight Wonder of the World.' Down on his back ! The Wyvern folded his wings before pinning Kong down with one of it's sharp folded wing/talon. The Wyvern was ready to strike at Kong's neck but before it had the chance to do so...

"Blazes !"

A bright beam of magic hit the Wyvern on the side of it's head and causing it to roar in pain,turning around it saw the source,it was Elena who was riding on Luna !

"Leave Kong alone !" Elena yelled as she aimed her Scepter at the Wyvern,but the giant reptile roared in response before opening it's wings at taking to the air !

"Hold on !" Luna exclaimed as she quickly flew downward to avoid the incoming Wyvern,Elena quickly shot beams of light from her Scepter which hit the chest of the Wyvern and a shrike of pain from the Wyvern was a result !

The Wyvern was more determined to take out Elena now,as it folded it's wings and began to plummet down after them,seeing this Luna tried to avoid the attack,but unfortunately as she did so,Elena accidently fell from Luna.

"Princess Elena !" Luna exclaimed but was knocked into the lake by the giant Wyvern's tail.

Elena was plummeting directly towards the ground,but instead of the hard ground like she expected,she fell into something rather soft,when she got up she was very glad to see the source...

"Kong !"

Kong had caught Elena in his hand,but before he could do anything else,the Giant Wyvern suddenly launches a sneak attack from behind as it tackles Kong with Elena still in his hand ! This resulted in Kong losing his grip on Elena and accidently dropping her on the ground and knocking her unconscious in the process.

Kong quickly threw the Wyvern off of him,before racing back to check on Elena. When he arrived however,Kong's hear sank,he was starring the motionless body of Elena,with her eyes closed. He had already lost his species,his kind,a human friend and now another. Kong slowly stood up on his hind legs with his head leaned down and looking on the ground.

The Wyvern got up and roared at Kong from behind.

Kong slowly turned and the Wyvern. By this point anyone could the see the fire that was in Kong's eyes ! Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth,Kong let's out the most powerful roar he ever could. It was so great that it could be heard through the entire island !

Going down on all fours Kong began to charge at the giant Wyvern with great fury,The Eyvern in response roared and charged at Kong !

Kong reached the Wyvern first, seizing the reptile's jaws and clamping them shut as he shifted it's head to a more upright position. He then lifted the head and smashed it on the ground with an unbeliveable amount of force ! Kong then wrestled the Wyvern on to the ground,wrapping his legs around the Wyvern's wings,keeping them at bay and preventing him from opening them ! Kong was now beginning to pry the jaws open. The Wyvern's jaws could crack open bones and even strong metal, but here Kong was actually prying them open and keeping them that way as it swayed back and forth, trying to get him off, Wyvern attempted to attack Kong with it's tail,but Kong's quick reflexes prevented that as he grabbed it with his left hand while keeping the Wyvern's jaws shut with his right. Getting up Kong placed the tail under his foot so he could not worry about that ! The Wyvern slashed at Kong's left arm with it's right taloned wings, in fury, Kong pulled back one hand and slammed it down on Wyvern head, almost as though in frustration. He then pinned it's head to the ground with one hand and used the other to grab a thrashing wing and, with a sharp twist, bent it at an odd angle. It snapped, earning a pained roar from Wyvern ! Kong grappled the Wyvern once again, then found a solid hold on it's jaws and, with a determined roar, slowly pried the giant Wyvern's jaws open further and further until...

CRUNCH !

The high-pitched cry that escaped the giant Wyvern's throat indicated pain that it had never felt before. His mouth hung open far wider than possible and the corners of it's mouth bled as testament to ruptured muscles and tendons. Kong had broken the Wyvern's jaw to remove it's powerful bite. But in that moments the Wyvern managed to free it's tail from Kong's hold,and without wasting any more time it shot it's flexible tail at him and stabbed Kong deep in his abdomen earning a roar from Kong,but despite this Kong chose to ignore the pain,no matter how immense it was ! Kong then put both hands on the Wyvern's snout and with the strength he had left, shoved downward with a final, disgusting-sounding "snap" !

The Wyvern's body slumped as the edges of it's shoved-in snout pierced it's brain.

Finally...the brutal battle was over,and Kong had killed the king of the Wyverns ! Kong removed the Wyvern's tail from his abdomen. Kong let's out a victorious roar into the blue sky above,signaling the message that 'The Wayvern King is no more' ! Hearing this the other much smaller Wyvern began to flee the island completely !

"Ugh...what happened" Elena said as she put a hand on her forehead,as soon as the Princess of Avalor got up her eyes landed on the first thing she saw,which was Kong with body of the Wyvern near him.

"Kong ?" Elena asked in shock and as she ran after him

Kong lifted his head up to see what he thought he will never see again,it was Elena alive and well !

Elena quickly raced to Kong with a very happy expression on her face,only to stop at what she saw.

"Kong...what happened to you ?" Elena asked worriedly

Kong placed his hand on his abdomen to see that he was bleeding very fast before looking back at Elena and leaning down to her eye level.

At this point Elena's grandparents and her younger sister,along with everyone else arrived at the scene.

"Kong...no..." Elena said quietly as she approached Kong,tears fell from her eyes.

Kong slowly and gently reached his hand towards Elena's face and a single shred of tear fell on his large finger tip. This was how he felt when his species disappeared...and his friend. But to Elena's surprise,Kong actually smiled at her,he did not care what happened to himself, so as long as Elena lives.

"Please...Kong...don't..." A tearful Elena whispered as Kong's eyes began to slowly close "No...please...live..." As she muttered a tear fell on the tip of her Scepter,after that the scepter began to glow in a bright blue color...before suddenly shooting out a blue beam that engulfed Kong entirely,much to Elena shock and surprise and to the amazement of everyone around the glow disappeared,Kong's left hand began to twitch and slowly but surely Kong slowly opened his eyes, Kong got up and shook his head due to being dazed.

"Kong !" Elena yelled out in joy at Kong, catching his attention

Kong was completely dumbfounded by what had just happened,he placed his hand on his abdomen again,only to see that the wound was gone and he was fully healed as if nothing happened.

"Kong you're okay !" Elena exclaimed with happiness on her face but she was not the only one as everyone around them started cheering and clapping in approval !

Kong could not ignore this feeling of happiness inside of him,he may not know what exactly happened,but Kong was just as happy as everyone around him,Kong lets out a roar of joy to signal his approval and happiness !

Luna was getting out of the lake,all sagging,when Skyler landed close to her

"Hey,Luna how was the water ?" Skyler asked jokingly

But Luna responded by suddenly throwing Skyler in the water

"You tell me." Luna jokingly said

"That was not funny !" Skyler protested as he surface

"Hmph,wonder what I'll do now ?" Jellel asked as he folded his arms

"That's easy,come with us." Naomi said with a smile

"Really ? "Jellel asked surprised as he turned around" I've been living so long here,I felt like I was home"

"We could use another soldier back in Avalor." Gabe said with a smile

"Another Conciel member" Naomi said

"Ugh,please not that again Naomi" Chancellloe Esteban sighed

"Hey,he did save you back there,you do owe him one." Naomi said rather smugly

"I suppose I do." Chancellloe Esteban sighed

"Well I guess,it doesn't hurt to try right ?" Jellel asked

"Trust me you're more than welcome to try."Mateo laughed

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Avalor**

Elena was having dinner with her family and after finishing her meal,she got up

"I'm done,I'm going to visit him now." Elena said as she took off

"Can I come ?" Isabel eagerly asked

"No." Was all Elena said much to the shock and discomfort of Isabel ,"Just kidding !" Elena said jokingly as she turned around with smile on her face which also put a smile on Isabel's face as well.

...

With that the two sisters went to Mateo's place and there they were greeted by Mateo himself.

"How's that telepotation spell working ?" Elena asked eagerly

"Like a charm" Mateo said happily

"Care to demonstrate ?" Elena asked

"You really wanna go there ?" Mateo asked

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Elena said with a smirk

"Yeah,I suppose I do" Mateo jokes "Te-le-porta-ra !"Mateo slammed his Tamborite and instantly Elena and Isabel were teleopreted

* * *

 **Skull Island**

Elena and Isabel were teleopred to the beach of Skull Island,it was not long before Kong emerged from the lush jungle and smiled down at the Princesses as he was glad to see them once more

"Hello there big guy." Elena said softly as she looked up and Kong with a smile

* * *

 **Well that is it ! Hope you all enjoyed it. For those who don't know,I used a combined version of Kong,he has the** **appearance** **of the 2005 Kong,only MUCH bigger,in my story Kong is 26 meters tall when he's on all fours and 29 meters tall when he's standing upright ! Also the song was called "Nature's Law" and it is from 'Embrace' ! I also apologize for any spelling errors .**


End file.
